


Fresh Paint

by WilhelmAres



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Blood Painting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: It's a pleasant day in Clamburg. Vendetta is home sick, and Mr. Milk decided it would be arts and crafts today. Unfortunately, a little blue girl needs fresh red paint.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fresh Paint

Charlotte looks at her paper mache mountain. If Vendetta was here, she could probably use a new ~~monster~~ friend to make it a real volcano, a volcano of ~~fire and screams~~ sprinkles and song! She shrugs her shoulders and dips her paintbrush in green paint. Precise dots represents a lush forest up the slopes. Blue broad strokes represent the ocean, an island far away from this ~~hell~~ heaven. 

She grabs the yellow, preparing to make the orange of a forest fire. There is no red in this color set. No fire and no lava? Then this isn't a volcano, just a hollow mountain. Charlotte's smile wavered, only wavered, before sharpening.

Her eyes dart around the room, watching Mr. Milk make sure the Red Bird is contained, watching Maggie sleep in the corner of the room. She spies Malachi carving a life sized crucifix in the center of the room, Marvin and Marion playing a game of checkers. She rises from her seat and grabs one of Malachi's woodcarving tools. 

If one asked Charlotte what her smile was for, she'd say 'joy'. If one asked Maggie what Charlotte's smile was for, she'd have answer 'idiocy'. But idiocy isn't what she sees when she wakes up to the feeling of her mouth getting covered. What she sees is a predator having caught their prey.

The blade quickly pierces her trachea by Charlotte's hand, with the scream muffled with Charlotte's other hand. The pain is overwhelming, causing her to pass out. The blood pouring out and into the body made sure she will never wake. Her killer places a cup under her throat and pours the blood out. 

She heads back to her seat, and applies the lava to the volcano. Still red rivers 'flow' from the top, destroying the once idyllic forest. Blood orange fires stay stagnant, with charred black paper mache rocks where the blaze began. She goes back to the body to get the magma to fill the caldera with. Charlotte turns when she hears the door open, and Grudge comes in with a cellphone. He puts it on speaker and a Bulgarian accent comes out.

"Stupid classmates! *hack* Why am I not hearing screams? Do I need to get another middle manager?"

"My job? No! We don't need a manager Vendetta" Marvin shouts, before letting loose a fake scream of terror.

"I'll do it Vendetta!"

"Let's see. Marvin failed, Mr. Milk and *heck* Marion are too weak, Maggie! Maggie is by far the most *achoo* tolerable of you idiots. Hamster, put her on the phone!"

"Oh, she can't come to the phone, teehee! But I'll help you, bestest friend!"

"No! *heeeee* No, foolish blue girl. Maggie will destroy you for me!"

While the little girls are arguing, the class takes note of what Charlotte said and begins looking around. Marvin is the first to see the corpse, and the scream of terror is very real this time. Mr. Milk started ushering his students away from the cadaver, and realizes he probably should also move them from Charlotte and Grudge.

"Ahh" says the voice over the phone. "That's better. Keep up the screams! Hope whatever it is destroys you, stupid blue girl!" Vendetta shouts, before a nasty coughing fit ending when Grudge shuts the phone. Unfortunately, considering it's a smartphone. 


End file.
